Dune Sea
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = | system = Tatoo system | sector = Arkanis sector | suns = | moons = | planet = Tatooine | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Jabba the Hutt | poi = | 1st = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) }} The Dune Sea is a fictional region featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1977 film Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Description The Dune Sea is a desert located on the planet Tatooine. It is located in the first quadrant of the planet and is divided by the Eastern Dune Sea, the Northern Dune Sea and the Western Dune Sea. The Dune Sea is bordered on it's southwestern edge by the Jundland Wastes - a dangerous, rocky terrain populated by Jawas and Sandpeople. One of the most notable landmarks within the Western Dune Sea is the Great Pit of Carkoon, which is the nesting place for a creature known as the Sarlacc. Not far from Pit of Carkoon is the desert palace of Jabba the Hutt. History In 0 BBY, the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 landed in (or near) the Dune Sea in an escape pod after having jettisoned themselves from an Imperial Star Destroyer orbiting the planet. The two argued over which direction they should take to find a settlement. R2-D2 decided to venture towards the Jundland Wastes, while Threepio ventured deeper into the desert. Along his journey, he passed the skeletal remains of a creature known as a Krayt dragon. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope In 4 ABY, Jabba the Hutt sentenced his prisoners Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Chewbacca to be executed by having them dropped into the Great Pit of Carkoon to be consumed by the Sarlacc. Jabba and his entourage flew out to the pit in his personal sail barge, the Khetanna, flanked by two Bantha-II cargo skiffs. At the final moments however, Luke turned the tables on his captors when his trusty droid R2-D2 delivered his lightsaber to him. Luke freed Han and Chewie with some help from Lando Calrissian (who had infiltrated Jabba's court in disguise) and slew the executioners - many of whom found themselves as a mid-day snack for the Sarlacc. One of the hired guns present during the battle was Boba Fett, who seemingly lost his life when his jet-pack mis-fired sending him blasting into the side of another skiff whereupon he then fell into the Sarlacc. During the melee, Leia Organa rebelled against Jabba, looping her slave chain around the giant creature's throat and pulling until he eventually died. She then joined Luke on the upper deck where she used a mounted blaster cannon to fire a shot into the hull of the barge, which ultimately destroyed it. Luke, Leia and Threepio managed to get off the barge as it exploded. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Points of Interest * Great Pit of Carkoon * Jabba's palace * Krayt Dragon skeleton * Macroon Mesa Notes & Trivia * The is one of the available properties on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Monopoly board game. Appearances * Star Wars 32 * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale See also External Links * References ---- Category:Tatooine